Love and Heartache
by DropThoseWorries
Summary: Stiles has a major crush on Derek Hale but since when did it turn into love. Will Stiles be able to last when he looses a love that he never truely had. Empty days turn into lonely nights. Who will be the one to fill Derek's place and how will Stiles react when Derek tries to make up for his mistakes Mpreg Stiles/Derek, Stiles/Danny


**Hey this is my first fanfic just a little heads up. Its going to start up with a sterek relationship but possibly switch to stiles/danny :) let me know what you guys want. By the way if you do not like either of these pairings please ****don't read i dont want any hate 3 **

Stiles Stilinski has been harboring a major crush on the one and only Derek Hale. No one knew about it not even his best friend Scott, and who could blame him Scott hates Derek's guts and would probably never speak to Stiles ever again if he knew about the new infatuation.

After Derek had found the Alphas sign on his door he had been spending a lot of time in the presence of Stiles. Who was doing some research for him. Even though he hates to admit it the boy has started to grow on him. They were now past insulting each other at every chance and the slamming into walls.

Stiles casually glances over at Derek's strong muscled back while they sat in his room doing some research on the alpha pack, they didn't want any surprises.

"Do you think we can beat them?" Stiles asks quietly causing Derek to turn in his seat to face him. "I don't know, but i do know we wont go down without a fight." Even though the truth of the situation was grim the fact that Derek was able to trust him with the truth meant everything to Stiles so he risked it all on the next question he asked.

"Do you think that you could stay the night? I - I - I mean, i've been having a few nightmares and haven't gotten a good nights sleep. I could sleep on the floor if you aren't comfortable sharing a bed." Realizing he was rambling he quickly shut his mouth. Derek gave him a concerned look before moving over to the bed that Stiles sat on before saying "yeah i'd stay and you don't have to take the floor your bed is plenty big"

Stiles smiled before he even knew it. "Umm Ima just go change and get ready for bed. Make yourself comfortable." He stammered before rushing into the bathroom heat flooding his cheeks. He bent down to splash cold water on his face before brushing his teeth and using the toilet.

When he came out he was met with the sight of Derek under the covers with a book resting on his chest sound asleep. Stiles sighed and removed the book before heading over and turning off the light and climbing into bed next to Derek careful not to disrupt the sleeping wolf.

Derek woke first in the morning and all he could tell was that there was another person who was currently snuggled up to his neck and chest. He couldn't help but look down and notice how cute the sleeping boy next to him was.

When Stiles woke up a few minutes after and they both set out to go to a diner not to far away. Everything was perfect and Stiles was way more than happy to pretend that maybe just maybe Derek felt something for him as well.

All the little things Derek did such as drive him home from school the week where his jeep broke down and hold the door open for him when they would go to the diner that they frequently visited. All those things added up and soon Stiles could tell he was definitely falling for the older wolf and there was no way to stop.

At school Scott started to notice the way Stiles would come to more happy than usual. He didn't understand yet but he had his suppositions when he realized that it was Derek's scent lingering all around the teen. He asked Stiles trying to get information but all he got was an ear full of insults that he would know if his head wasn't stuck so far up his ass. Scott retaliated with "Well I don't have to care enough to even ask I was just trying to be a good friend. I hope your happy without one because i don't see a line up of volunteers." As soon as the words left his mouth he was quick to apologize but it was to late for that the damage had already been done to their friendship only this time Scott worried if he would be able to fix it.

Stiles decided to shoot a text to Derek saying that he was going home early and wouldn't need a ride home today. He walked his his head down and hoodie up, the sky got darker and darker as his journey home grew shorter and just as he was a block away he ended up having to make a mad dash through the pouring rain while thunder rang in the sky.

Stiles hurried up to his room so as not to get water every where, making a mental note to clean up what was left in his wake. He was so busy gathering dry close and keeping the tears in check that he didn't realize tall dark and brooding lurking in the corner of the room until he heard his name called. Flailing all over the place before clutching at his chest and shooting a glare towards Derek before he bitterly asked, "what do you want now".

I came to see if you were alright. Stiles gaze immediately lightened at hearing that before falling when he realized Scott must have told Derek what went down at school. "yeah I'm fine, but let Scott know that i want nothing more to do with him.

Derek took a step forward crowding into Stiles' personal space. "And why is it that i can practically smell the lies pouring off you like waves in the ocean?" Stiles closed his eyes and wished for the floor to swallow him whole at this very moment. His head bowed with his thoughts. He felt gentle hands coaxing his head up to meet the steady icy gaze of Derek. He slowly leaned into the touch and next thing he knew there were lips being pressed against his.

His heart speed up considerably and his hands took their own accord wandering as the pleased before Stiles' brain could even catch up. After what seemed to be a second Stiles pushed away when his lungs were burning with the need for air. The first thing he noticed they were both shirtless and some how made their way over to the bed.

"Does this mean you like me back?" he all but whispered to Derek all he got in reply was a simple "yes" but that was enough for him to dive back into action. About half way though the deed he realized it was a good thing that his dad was working an extra shift that night or they would be in one awkward situation.

**Let me know how you liked it so far. This is not going to be a graphic story :) let me know what you guys think about it and if i should continue it or change anything totally open to constructive criticism :) thanks 3 **


End file.
